people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Portman
Natalie Portman is an actress with dual American and Israeli citizenship. From 1999 - 2003, she was enrolled at Harvard University amidst acting, and earned a Bachelor's degree in Psychology. She is fluent in English and Hebrew and can also speak French, Japanese, German, and Arabic. She has won two Academy Awards, one for Best Supporting Actress (in Closer) and one for Best Actress (in Black Swan). She has additionally won two Golden Globe Awards and one BAFTA Award. Portman is also a philanthropist, model, and occasional director. Connections Portman was named after the famous French song "Nathalie" by Gilbert Becaud. After auditioning for a part in a theatre production in 1992, at the age of 11, Portman was instead chosen as one of the two understudies for the main role. The second girl chosen, her fellow understudy, was Britney Spears. The girl who got the part over us was Laura Bell Bundy. While attending Harvard University from 1999 - 2003, Portman worked as the research assistant to Alan Dershowitz. Portman briefly dated Jake Gyllenhaal in 2006. Portman worked with Paul McCartney in 2007, when she appeared in the music video for his song "Dance Tonight." She starred in another McCartney music video in 2012, beside Johnny Depp for the song "My Valentine." Portman traveled with Jack Hanna to Kigali, Rwanda in 2007 to film a nature documentary on gorillas. Portman dated Devendra Banhart from 2007 - 2008, after appearing in his music video "Carmensita." A vocal political activist, Portman has aided campaigns for John Kerry, Hillary Clinton, and Barack Obama. Though she did not support John McCain, she stated to the media that she liked him, and that he was "a nice person." Portman met ballet dancer and choreographer Benjamin Millepied on the set of Black Swan in 2009, and they began dating. The couple had a son in 2011, and married in 2012 at a private Jewish ceremony in Big Sur, California. Portman is a friend of Sofia Coppola. In film roles, Portman has kissed James Frain, Hayden Christensen, Jude Law, Zach Braff, Aki Avni, Javier Bardem, Jason Schwartzman, Eric Bana, Scott Cohen, Jake Gyllenhaal, Tobey Maguire, Joseph Gordon-Leavitt, Mila Kunis, Vincent Cassel, Ashton Kutcher, Danny McBride, Ewan Macgregor, and Chris Hemsworth. Portman expressed interest in a luxurious and exclusive Tel Aviv penthouse in February of 2015, and ended up bidding for it against Madonna, who desperately wanted the property. by Mark Abrahams.jpg Androgynous V.jpg d7d3298073fc95b1_nat_port.jpg d98ad_natalie-portman-dior.jpg Harper-s-Bazaar-s-March-natalie-portman-19700747-729-1024.jpg dior-make-up-natalie-portman.jpg -Mert-Marcus-for-W-Magazine-May-2005-natalie-portman-26292614-1139-1536.jpg natalie portman vanity fair .jpg Natalie_Portman_1.jpg natalie_portman_v_magazine_62b.jpg natalie-portman_1024x768_60240.jpg natalie-portman-6.jpg natalie-portman-for-elle-uk-november-2013.jpg natalie-portman-vanity-fair05.jpg perfect profile.jpg plungingnecklineoscardress.jpg -Your-Highness-Behind-The-Scenes-natalie-portman-30888133-500-667.jpg Rouge-Dior-Nude-Gr-ge-natalie-portman-31684557-2048-1326.jpg young.jpg bald.jpg Places Jerusalem, Israel - Born here, 1981. Lived here, 1981 - 1984. Attended university here, 2004. Washington D.C., USA - Lived here, 1984 - 1988. Hartford, Connecticut, USA - Lived here, 1988 - 1990. Jericho, New York, USA - Lived here, 1990 - 1999. Hempstead, New York, USA - Took dance classes here, 1995 - 1998. Stillwater, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. St. Paul, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Marine on St. Croix, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Edina, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Hopkins, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Venice, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Paris, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Burns, Kansas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Kingman, Arizona, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995 and 2006. Gave speech here, 2012. Lawrence, Kansas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Washington D.C., USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Wichita, Kansas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. New York, New York, USA - Often here. Medenine, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Caserta, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Watford, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Tataouine, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Nefta, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Tozeur, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Lockhart, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999. Waco, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999. Taylor, Texas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1999. Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA - Attended university here, 1999 - 2003. Milan, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Richmond, Virginia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Williamsburg, Virginia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Bucharest, Romania - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Charleston, South Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Roseland, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Cranford, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Livingston, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Mahwah, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Newark, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. South Orange, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Tenafly, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Wallington, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Borehamwood, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003 and 2007. Phuket, Thailand - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Sydney, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003 and 2012. Grindelwald, Switzerland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Catania, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Guilin, China - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Jerash, Jordan - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Jericho, Israel - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Stahnsdorf, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Berlin, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Segovia, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Vera de Moncayo, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Ocana, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Madrid, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Salamanca, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Caliente, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Ely, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. McGill, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Memphis, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Osian, India - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Udaipur, India - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Jodhpur, India - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Toronto, Canada - Filmed a movie here, 2006. Kigali, Rwanda - Traveled here to film a nature documentary, 2007. Bakewell, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Lacock, Wiltshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Penshurst, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Dover, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bath, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Berkeley, Gloucestershire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Hartfield, East Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bude, Cornwall, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Ely, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Sevenoaks, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Atworth, Wiltshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008 and 2010. Los Alamos, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Abiquiu, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Zia Pueblo, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Santa Barbara, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Belfast, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Strangford, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Bangor, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Ballygalley, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Galisteo, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. San Diego, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Reykjavik, Iceland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Farnham, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Salisbury, Wiltshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Longcross, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Paris, France - Lives here, 2014 - present. Tel Aviv, Israel - Often here. Bid on an apartment here, 2015. Movies / TV Shows Leon: The Professional Heat Beautiful Girls Everyone Says I Love You Mars Attacks Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace Anywhere But Here Where the Heart Is Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones Cold Mountain Garden State Closer Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith Free Zone V for Vendetta Goya's Ghosts My Blueberry Nights The Darjeeling Limited Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium The Other Boleyn Girl The Other Woman New York, I Love You Brothers Hesher Black Swan No Strings Attached Your Highness Thor Thor: The Dark World Knight of Cups Jane Got a Gun (locations coming soon) 'Lists - 'Most Beautiful People '''Looks Like - '''Audrey Hepburn, Keira Knightley Category:People Category:Modern Category:Beautiful Faces Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1981 Births Category:People From Israel Category:People From the United States Category:Natalie